User talk:Skeve
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Question of the Day 6 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:51, 4 March 2010 Skeve, I saw your post on the looking for Hellfires. I have two FPT Hellfires @ Lv 22-24, I also have a FPT Firehawk Repeater and Fearsome Valcano around the same level. I am looking to upgrade my Siren's Arsenal here shortly. Send me a friend invite if you are interested in taking a look at some of the other weapons I have also. 360 GT is Provenmayhem. I will be on around 4:30-8:00 est tonight and most nights of the week. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 14:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) fearsome bessie hello skeve, i was wondering how long it took you to get the fearsome bessie gun drop from crawmerax, did you use any rare item class mods and how many people did you have in your game? I duped for both my Bessies, but most of my other pearlescents I have found personally. I have found a few while playing with only one person or even on my own, but having more people does seem to increase the chance of better weapons being dropped. Adding the rare item mods seems to increase the chance of these dropped items being better quality (I got a 1700 strength ironclad on my own, and later replaced it with 2200 then 2700 strength ones found in group play), but not the chance of them actually dropping in the first place. Skeve 18:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) duping hi i have an xbox and would dupe anyting i have with you i am looking for a good anachy or any type of smg for fact apart from hellfires my gamertag is spelt WirierMilky dont ask seriouly long story thanks. duping i have a shredder shredder that has 1200x5 if u wana dupe. Is it a Bessie body model or an Orion body (with shock element) Shredder Shredder? I already have a 1200x5 Shredder Shredder with the Bessie's +500% critical dmg, so I think I already have that one. If you have anything else similar though, I'm always on the lookout for new items. Sign your post if you can so that I can send you messages directly, or leave a gamertag. Skeve 21:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) When are you on >.> Grrrr, I hate how you are on the PST time frame. You gonna be on this weekend? I need some help doing some Willow stuff, don't want to corrupt my file like most people have. Also, change your status on LIVE, it's hard to tell when you're on T_T Kokanojo 00:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man, I was over at my friend's house doing local co-op and I always change my status when I can't play online. I haven't been online in a couple days anyways though. Skeve613 03:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Serpens? Hi! Saw your post regarding a bunch of Serpens and you possibly looking for a Bitch and/or Ogre as trade. I have a very good Crimson Bitch (I think it's 289x2, worth $9,999,999; sorry, but I'm at work and can't check), plus a couple of Legendary Ogres, and I could sure use a Serpens. My gamer tag is Whistling Pete, and I sent you a friend request so we can maybe trade. Just let me know! Serpens again OK, now I registered here--same name, Whistling Pete. --Whistling Pete 17:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Got your message and sent you a reply to confirm. Skeve613 17:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sent YOU a message and will send details later. Whistling Pete 21:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it appears my message didn't go through. AT&T Internet really sucks Skeve613 21:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Gear Calculator I've come across this 'gear' calculator that lets you tell if an item is legit or not. It should help you in your modding. http://gearcalc.50webs.com/ Kokanojo 01:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC)